richcraftserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
__TOC__ RichCraft Ranking System On RichCraft our ranking system is largely done by the Owners and by the Moderators. Each of us rank players up differently as we all have different feelings and opinions on players; this can lead to unfair rankings, but currently an automated system isn't efficient for us to use! To gain a rank is very simple, play long enough to get noticed and be ranked. The more you play, make yourself known, help and use our features, the more likely you are to be ranked. You may notice that our Moderators use the forums a lot, or help with editing our Wikia page. That is why they got that role, no other reason! Some ranks can be applied for on the Forums these ranks are special ranks, such as Builders , Forum Moderators and Moderators. These players are hand picked, so don't expect to apply and suddenly become one! The Ranks Basic Ranks All these ranks are not applied for. They are gained by staying with the Server, playing the Server and acting within the Rules. This means that if you break a rule you are likely to be demoted, thus losing some special features and commands! #Yeoman #Squire #Knight #Master #Warlord #Hero #Legend #Immortal Please note, however, that these ranks do not give you authority. An Immortal is just the same as a Yeoman in terms of authority! Staff Ranks Some of these ranks can be applied for on our Forums. They cannot be asked for in-game. And nor do we accept requests for staff ranks on our Wikia or Email system. Abuse of the application process will result in an immediate removal from our Moderator lists; meaning zero chance of becoming one. *Forum Moderator *Forum Head Moderator *Forum Administrator *Moderator *Head Moderator *Administrator *Builder *Owner How do I become a Staff Member? It's not that hard really. Show exceptional behaviour and maturity as well as an outstanding ability to lead others and be a role model. Applying isn't a necessity, it's there to show the current Staff Members that you have interest in becoming one of us! The 9 staff members are Snoe63, Ao1993, Dutch_Legend, Cesar123, Silentdoom, 11sosam11, Sammulm, coopguin, and Rapid308. Actions that act against you becoming a Staff Member directly relate to our Rules ; both Forum and In-Game. Breaking rules results in consequences that every player can see and will remember. These actions are also now logged (Since 20/07/2012, Patch Update: 2) on a private section of the Forums which all Forum Staff have access to. Special Ranks On the Server there are a few special ranks that are unobtainable through normal means. They can only be gained via Donating, Event winning or through seperate means. Here is a full, current, list or the Special Ranks and how to get them! *Beggar **The rank Beggar is gained by excessive rule breaking that does not result in a Ban or Temporary Ban. This can be excessive language, minor grieifing, flaming and spam. This rank is rarely given to players as the Moderators do prefer the use of Mutes, Bans and Temporary Bans. **It is not a 'cool' or wanted Rank. The player(s) end up with minimal commands and no access to Heroes; rendering them unavailable to wear or equip anything that is of use. *VIP **VIP is given to players who Donate but do not wish to have a Custom Title at the current time. **To gain VIP you must donate at least $5.01 to gain the title VIP. **A full list of VIP benefits and features can be seen here . *Champion **The title Champion is given to those who win the PVP tourament held across RichCraft. **You must win every single fight without fail to gain this rank. **You must also beat the current Champion at least once in an official PVP match. Created: Son of Bazzar Edit: Ao1993 (talk) 23:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Ranks